Little Ludwig's Dress
by Britamerica19
Summary: WARNIGN! cuss words maybe some shota if you look at it that way and crossdressing rated T to be safe I have no idea what to catagorize this as


**Just a little tid bit I came up with in 2 seconds. It all came to me while I was coloring. My mum bought me a coloring book with the Victorian era styles and so I attempted to draw baby Ludwig in a little boys outfit I found and it failed and so I turned pages and saw an adorable little girls outfit and was like OH I should draw him in this and then that led to me thinking what if Gilbert told him to wear it which led to this crap.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Aldrick looked down at his sons.

"Gilbert told me to." Ludwig, his youngest, whispered obviously not comfortable with the current situation. Amazingly, that wasn't very surprising to Aldrick. Poor kid was to trusting of his brother for his own good.

"Kesesesese. Yeah but he looks adorable like that doesn't he Dad?" Gilbert was grinning like a mad man looking up at his dad and then at Ludwig who was blushing so badly his whole face was bright red giving him the look of a tomato.

"Gilbert, Ludwig is a boy. You shouldn't be putting a boy in a girls dress. He's your brother for god's sake!" By what Ludwig had explained to him this whole thing had started out with Gilbert and Ludwig finding a storage room in an area of the castle they weren't supposed to be in. They'd been searching around when Gilbert came upon a trunk full of you guessed it, dresses. Aldrick's wife had gone on a shopping spree for clothes when she found out she was pregnant again. They'd been told that the was going to be a girl hence the dresses. Much to his and his wife's surprise the baby was a boy but no matter how much Aldrick tried to persuade his wife Emanuela to get rid of the dresses she refused using the excuse that what if they had a baby girl. Gilbert was only three when Ludwig was born, but he immediately took up the big brother responsibilities. At the time it was cute but now looking back Aldrick was starting to wonder if it really was "Big brother responsibilities or….. Something else… Anyways Gilbert started investigating the big chests contents.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Luddy, come here."

"What is it, Gilbert?" Ludwig walked over to his albino brother. Gilbert held up a pale blue dress with a black ribbon at the neck and around the hip area. It had black velvet around the wrists and a in a line down the front. White lace puffed out of the sleeves around the wrists and at the bottom under the black line was puffy with white lace poking out of the bottom. It was knee high and had a weird poof coming out of the back with ruffles coming from the ribbon going to the back . It was made of a smooth sleek fabric. "…A dress…What's so special about a dress?" Gilbert looked back at him with a grin on his face and a little spark in his eye.

"Why, my little bruder, you're gonna wear it to the party."

"W-W-WHAT? But I'M A BOY!" Ludwig couldn't believe it. Was Gilbert serious?

"I know." was all Gilbert said as if boys wearing dresses were totally normal.

"What about my hair. Its to short and what about my sideburns?" Ludwig tried thinking of any excuse.

"Don't worry about that. There's a wig in here that looks like it would fit you perfectly" and to Ludwig's dismay out Gilbert pulled a blonde wig. "And there's shoes in here and a hat that look like they'd fit you too." Gilbert pulled out white and black knee high button up spats and then a black hat with a ribbon the same color as the dress in the middle and a turquoise feather sticking up fastened behind the ribbon.

"But what if other boys ask me to dance or try to talk to me. My voice doesn't sound like a girls."

"No trust me little bruder, it kinda does. And don't worry about boys askin you to dance just stay with me the whole time."

"What and dance with you?"

"Yup." Ludwig blushed. Dancing with his brother of all people? Well it was better than Gilbert's French friend. That kid creeped him out.

"F-f-fine." Gilbert smiled so big it threatened to split his head in half. He grabbed his brothers hand and with his other one grabbed the girls clothes. He practically dragged Ludwig along to his bedroom because Ludwig couldn't run as fast as him.

oOoOoOo

"PERFECT!" Gilbert stepped back to observe his handiwork. Before him stood his little brother in the blue dress with the wig on. The shoes having a heel added and inch to Ludwig's height though he still wasn't as tall as Gilbert. They had pinned the hat on to keep it from falling off. Just as Gilbert had suspected, the dress and shoes and wig fit Ludwig perfectly because he was a slender kid. Ludwig's cheeks were bright red. Gilbert couldn't help but think how adorable his little bruder looked. He licked his lips.

Ludwig was embarrassed as hell and he couldn't help and notice his brothers eyes looking like a predators getting ready to pounce on its prey and Ludwig definitely felt like the prey. Gilbert had changed into his formal clothes before they started dressing Ludwig up. Ludwig had needed something to occupy him while Gilbert dressed him so he started observing Gilberts clothes. He had a navy blue jacket with black trim over a black vest and black neck tie over a white collard shirt. He had white pants on tucked into black shiny boots.

"Let's go." Gilbert offered his arm to Ludwig who wasn't really sure what to do.

"Do I take it?" He asked

"Of course you do. What else would you do with it?" Ludwig took his arm. "Now onwards." Gilbert walked, more like marched, with Ludwig at his side out of his room down the giant flight of stairs around the corner and into the ball room.

The ball room was the biggest room in the castle. Its white marble floors shined in the afternoon sun coming in from the multi story windows. The walls were pale yellow and the stage was cherry wood. The grand piano and orchestra seats sat on the stage. A couple violinists, a piano player and an assortment of other instruments were playing some lively song that wasn't meant for anyone to dance to. The room was filled with finely dressed children running around and adults talking about many unimportant things. Ludwig froze and Gilbert looked at him and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think I can do this Gilbert."

"Of course you can. Just hide behind me if you're to embarrassed to talk to anyone." Ludwig let out a tiny groan but started walking again.

"GILBERT! OVER HERE!" a blonde boy with long hair and blue eyes in a green jacket vest and pants and black button up shoes ran up to them accompanied by a dark skinned dark haired boy in a red jacket yellow vest and white pants with brown boots. Dread hit Ludwig 'Oh No, it's the French kid'

"Hi Francis, Hi Antonio." Gilbert responded.

"And who might this adorable little flower be?" Francis asked looking with approval at Ludwig. Ludwig immediately hid behind Gilbert.

"This is Louise." Gilbert answered plainly as if it were actually true.

"Aw! She's shy how adorable." commented Antonio. Francis shook his head in agreement. Both of them were looking at Ludwig.

"Oh, Gilbert have you seen your brother. Feliciano has been looking everywhere for him." as if right on cue a little brown haired boy with a curl on his head in a pink jacket, vest and white pants with little black shoes ran up to Gilbert.

"Vee~ I can't find him anywhere. Did something bad happen to him?" Ludwig didn't dare show his face.

":I'm sure he's fine Feli. Don't worry about him." Gilbert moved in front of Ludwig a little more. If Feliciano were to see him, his whole plan would be ruined because FELICIANO WOULD UNDOUBTEDLY RECOGNIZE Ludwig and give it all away.

"Vee~ Who's that Gilbert? She's really cute."

"Oh, that's Louise. Isn't she though?" Chirped Francis. Gilbert was liking all the attention he was getting because of Ludwig.

"Louise why don't you stop being so shy and hiding behind me and say hello." Ludwig just responded by saying hi into Gilberts back. He could not make him show his face. Not even if he threatened to force feed him rotten pasta for a week. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert chuckled while Feliciano tried to coax Ludwig out of 'hiding'.

"FELICIANO! Get away from that Potato bastard and his little girl friend!" someone yelled from behind them. Ludwig blushed even more

"Ah Romano! You came!." Antonio said. He ran over to Romano and hugged him.

"Get off me bastard." Is all Romano said but he made no movement to push Antonio off.

"Aww but Romano, she really is cute. Why can't I stay by them?" Feliciano's face dropped. Romano walked up to inspect Ludwig who was now poking his head out from behind Gilbert and glaring at Romano. He wasn't afraid of Romano and hated his guts. Romano glared back.

"I don't care if she's cute ,get away from them." He said.

"AWW! Romano have a heart." Antonio had come up from behind him.

"There you are Feli. I've been looking everywhere for you." A girl around Gilbert's age came running up she had pale brownish blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees it had tight sleeves with a white cuff and a white sash around her waist. Her boots were middle calf high and button ups. Feliciano ran to hug her.

"Vee~ Hello Elizaveta. How are you?" Feliciano smiled.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I made a new friend Ve~. She's Gilberts girlfriend. She's really shy though." Feliciano pointed at Ludwig who was still having a glaring contest with Romano and none of the other boys knew what to do. Elizaveta wasn't to secretive about her astonishment of Gilbert actually having a girlfriend. She snorted, but sure enough when she looked up there was a little blonde girl clutching onto Gilbert's jacket from behind. After a little bit more investigation, Elizaveta guessed the girl to be about three years younger than them.

"Isn't she a little to young for you Gilbert?" Ludwig's head snapped to look at Elizaveta.

"Why do you care? At least I have a girl friend. You don't even have a boyfriend." Gilbert retorted.

"H-hey! I DO have a boyfriend thank you very much!"

"Really? Who is he?" Gilbert cocked his head to the side giving him an innocent puppy look.

"RODERICH!" Elizaveta's face turned a bright tomato color.

"That GIRL? I didn't know you rolled like that Elizaveta."

"HE'S NOT A GIRL!" Elizaveta was about to explode. She was so tempted to punch Gilbert in the face and by this time Ludwig really wished she would so while everyone was focused on them, he could silently slip away.

"Like stop yelling! You're like totally annoying me right now." All the kids looked over to see Feliks and Torus walking in they're direction. Torus was dressed in a maroon jacket over a brown vest and white shirt with white pants and polished brown knee high boots while Feliks was dressed in a bright green knee high dress with little pink flowers sewed to its hem. The sleeves were long and white with three little black shiny buttons on each on. His shoes were black Mary Janes over pitch white stockings. Ludwig felt a little relief seeing that he wasn't the only boy dressed in a dress. The only problem; everyone expected Feliks to dress in a dress but no one would have ever expected Ludwig too.

"U-u-uh. Feliks, maybe we shouldn-"

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around ever." Feliks interrupted obviously paying no attention to what Torus was saying. He was definitely addressing Ludwig.

"Louise is-" Gilbert was about to make up another lie but was interrupted by Feliks.

"I like wasn't talking to you. Now little girl, what's your name?" Ooh this was bad. Ludwig would have to try and make his voice squeaky like a girls. He definitely didn't want to do that. Quietly as not to scare a mouse, Ludwig replied.

"My name is Louise." Gilbert stole a glance at Ludwig. How the hell did he make himself sound like a girl? For a little boy he had a deep voice. Not so deep as a teens or even a preteen but deep for his age.

"MY! What a lovely voice you have!" France smiled at 'her'.

"T-thank you." Ludwig blushed even harder (if that was even possible being the fact that he was already a deep red) Gilbert changed the subject.

"Where are the other two?"

"Oh. Raivis is being chased by that crazy Russian kid, Ivan somewhere around here. Eduard is sitting in a corner all by himself. He doesn't like the noise is what he says." Feliks replied honestly not caring.

"What are all you idiots doing?" Here came Vash and Lilly. Vash clad in a forest green jacket black pants and black shiny boots while Lilly was in a pink dress with a black collar and sash and black Mary Janes.

"Vash, don't be so rude." Lilly whispered.

"Wonderful, here comes the gun freak." Stated Gilbert sarcastically.

"You're lucky dad wouldn't let me bring my pistol Gilbert." Vash glared at Gilbert who glared back. Lilly seemed very uncomfortable to Ludwig. Who could blame her? Their older brothers threw death threats at each other every time they saw each other.

"GILBERT! There you are!" Ludwig and Gilbert's eyes went huge. Their dad was coming.

"Fuck, let's go." Gilbert whispered before grabbing Ludwig's hand and skillfully weaving through the crowd. They ran to Ludwig's room. "HURRY! TAKE IT FF!" Ludwig was panicking. Their dad had surely followed them and could show up any minute. Unfortunately he walked in right as Ludwig took the wig off. Alderick looked pretty stunned. It took him a full minute to fully comprehend the picture in front of him.

"Ludwig…..Why the hell are you in a dress?"

oOoOoOo

That's how hey got to where they were.

"For fuck's sake Gilbert don't ever do hat again and I give your brother full permission to get revenge in any way he wants." Alderick was pissed but that soon subsided when Ludwig hugged his leg and looked up at him with big teary blue eyes.

"Please daddy, please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Mommy. Please?" Alderick sighed and then looked back at Ludwig.

"Fine buddy but hurry up and get out of that dress and into boys clothes before anyone wonders where you both went." Ludwig nodded and disappeared into his closet. Gilbert looked a little down but Alderick didn't get time to pay attention to it because Ludwig walked out of the closet and stared at them.

"The zippers stuck."

"_FUCK!"_

**For those who are wondering, here are the countries with their names**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Alderick-Germania**

**Antonio-Spain**

**Francis-France**

**Romano-South Italy**

**Feliciano-North Italy**

**Elizaveta-Hungary**

**Roderich-Austria**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Lilly-Leichstein (Totally didn't spell that right huh?)**

**Torus-Lithuania**

**Raivis-Latvia**

**Eduard-Estonia**

**Ivan-Russia (as I mentioned)**

**And I think that's all. Well I haven't uploaded in 6 maybe 7 months. I've been lazy tired schools been a butt I got grounded SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**I hope you liked it and let me know if I should write a sequel to this (STFU I suck at spelling) cause I'm really tempted to ANYWAYS I promise to upload more often.**

**~CHEERIO~**


End file.
